jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Enya
Enya was a singer act on Season 2 of JayGT. She was eliminated in the Semifinals. Background Enya is an Irish singer, songwriter, musician and producer. Born into a musical family and raised in the Irish speaking area of Gweedore in County Donegal, Enya began her music career when she joined her family's Celtic band Clannad in 1980 on keyboards and backing vocals. She left in 1982 with their manager and producer Nicky Ryan to pursue a solo career, with Ryan's wife Roma Ryan as her lyricist. Enya developed her distinct sound over the following four years with multi-tracked vocals and keyboards with elements of new age, Celtic, classical, church, and folk music. She has sung in ten languages. Enya's first projects as a solo artist included soundtrack work for The Frog Prince (1984) and the 1987 BBC documentary series The Celts, which was released as her debut album, Enya (1987). She signed with Warner Music UK which granted her considerable artistic freedom and minimal interference from the label. The commercial and critical success of Watermark (1988) propelled her to worldwide fame, helped by its international top 10 hit single, "Orinoco Flow". This was followed by the multi-million selling albums Shepherd Moons (1991), The Memory of Trees (1995) and A Day Without Rain (2000). Sales of the latter and its lead single, "Only Time", surged in the United States following its use in the media coverage of the September 11 attacks. Following Amarantine (2005) and And Winter Came... (2008), Enya took an extended break from music; she returned in 2012 and released Dark Sky Island (2015). Enya is known for her private lifestyle and has yet to undergo a concert tour. She is Ireland's biggest selling solo artist and second overall behind U2, with a discography that has sold 26.5 million certified albums in the United States and an estimated 75 million records worldwide, making her one of the best-selling music artists of all time. A Day Without Rain (2000) remains the best selling new age album with an estimated 16 million copies sold worldwide. Enya has won several awards throughout her career, including seven World Music Awards, four Grammy Awards for Best New Age Album, and an Ivor Novello Award. She was nominated for an Academy Award and a Golden Globe Award for "May It Be", a song she wrote for The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enya Enya, along with Moby and Darude, form Morunya, a trio of musicians brought in to Season 2 by JayDK. All of them happened to be placed on the same Judge Cuts week, and they will be working together to try to all make it. Audition Enya was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Enya's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 208 consisted of her singing her song, "Orinoco Flow." JayDK, Usagi, guest judge Foxy, and Pennies all gave her standing ovations. Her performance was strong enough for the judges to send her to the Quarterfinals instead of Moby. Quarterfinals Enya's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 210 consisted of singing her song "Only Time". JayDK, Usagi, and Pennies gave her standing ovations. Enya received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals instead of The Sacred Riana. Semifinals Enya's Semifinals performance in Episode 212 consisted of singing her song "Caribbean Blue". JayDK and Danger gave her standing ovations. Enya did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Top 10, eliminating her from the competition instead of Chris Blue. Finale Enya, along with the rest of Morunya, was invited by JayDK to guest perform in the finale. She sang her song "May It Be". Trivia *With Moby and Darude's eliminations, Enya was the sole survivor of Morunya. Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Female Singers Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Season 2 Bonus Acts Category:Season 2 Female Singers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 2 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 2 Semifinalists Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 2 Guest Performers